fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionics
Psionics Psionics is a superior element which requires Illusion, Darkness and 300 diamonds to be fused, for a total of 2727 diamonds. Psionics is powerful at any range. Due to this, this element can outclass other species of its kind when it comes to range. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Moderate Speed : Above Average Spells Headache User absorbs mental energy from nearby players and cause their screen to distort and do medium damage. --> The user creates dark blue beams around their head and then chase the nearest players within 23 studs. These beams absorb energy from their opponents, which include stamina (40 per second for 10 seconds), mana (25 per 0.5 seconds for 7 seconds) and health (50 per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds). It does a total of 400 damage, leeches 350 mana and 400 stamina. The opponent then feels distortion as if they are absorbed by all energy. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana '' '''Mind-Set Reading' User is granted with the ability to see every statistic from all players, read the directions they decide to go, see their move set and leech stamina from them. --> This ability that you have enables you to look at every stats every player has. They can also read keyboard directions they are going (either WASD or Arrow Keys). They can also see the spells they are equipping. Clicking them grants a short description of what it does. If you click a player, a line invisible to that player connects with them. This beam will gradually steal stamina from them (40 ~ 80 stamina) for 8 seconds. You can't target the same player again after 10 seconds. This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown and the effects last for 40 seconds. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1250 shards Manipulation User grasps and dashes their opponent with their telekinesis and then steal considerable amounts of health from them. --> The user elevates them self and the opponent at considerable altitude and then use telekinetic powers to grasp them (creates a green beam that is invisible to that player which suffocates them) and deal 20 ~ 50 damage from them for 3.5 seconds (0.5 per second), which does a total of 140 ~ 350 damage, and then steals 20% of the damage dealt on the target. During the process, the caster and the opponent is controllable while they are being dashed. Either the caster or the opponent is put back in the original casting area. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 1600 shards * Note : '''The teleportation can be random. Either the player or the opponent gets teleported back to the original destination. It is unpredictable. '''Chaotic Intentions User shoots little orbs that move in a spiral motion that will fall to their destination by pressing 'G', disperse in different directions by pressing 'O' or explode by pressing 'F', each with unique effects. --> Shoot little violet orbs that move in spiral motion. Each orb does 10 ~ 20 damage, and they are automatically 28 pieces. They can deal 280 ~ 560 total damage. They use the default explosion effect when they come in contact with players or solids, but they can be triggered by any of the three keys ; F, G and O. * Pressing 'G' makes them fall to the ground and seeks heat (default damage). * Pressing 'O' makes them scatter and do knockback upon explosion (does 140 ~ 260 dmg per orb). * Pressing 'F' makes them explode altogether and deliver stun (default damage depends on distance). This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 275 mana and costs 2000 shards * Note : 'It can do devastating damage with the 'G' effect because they pile up and fall to the ground causing massive 560 damage due to them being heat-seekers. Fast transportations can give better gateways to escape. * '''Tip : '''If you want to do all the damage to that player, use the 'G' option. * '''Tip 2 : '''In a situation where you are cornered by multiple players, use the 'O' option, or if you just want random kills. * '''Note : ''F' option can be destructive if you stay in the center of the explosion. '''Psychic Slam User connects them self with all nearby rivals and manipulate them by slamming them on the ground and them knocking them away as they get high damage. --> The user summons red beams that quickly attaches itself to the nearest player/s in 25 studs. Players who became victims will be stunned shortly, and then 10 damage is dealt for as long as the ultimate will last (0.6 per second). Victims are elevated and slammed against the concrete floor for the power of 32 ~ 46 within 6 seconds, which does a total of 192 ~ 276 damage. The chain cuts between them and the caster. The caster gains red eyes while slamming and fully gains them after the chain cut.s Unfortunately, these beams explode and deal extra 250 damage, for a total of 442 ~ 526 damage, flinging away players in a bundle. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 2500 shards Trivia * Headache used to be Mental Stealing during the planning of the element creation, but it seems generic. Headache's effects should be stealing mana only but these traits were already taken by Flash Slash from Angel, so stamina leeching as also added. * Due to Mind-Set Reading being considered a "useless spell", stamina leeching is added to make it more useful. * Manipulation is the second spell that can be controllable, similar to Septic Splatter. * Chaotic Intentions is the only multi projectile to have multiple hotkey buttons for different effects. * Ironically, Psychic Slam does less damage than Chaotic Intentions.